A Return to Hell
by MichelleThatGirl
Summary: Set after 11x09 "O Brother, Where Art Thou?", spoilers up to that episode. A terrified Sam is back with Lucifer, a guilt-ridden Dean is on a mission to save him. Will he get to Sam in time? Hurt!Sam, Awesome/Guilty!Dean. Gen. Cas and Crowley also feature. Warnings: show-level violence and very vaguely implied non-consensual activities- no more severe than canon. Some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Dean doesn't snap out of it all at once. The rustling of pedestrians on the sidewalk, the chatter of mothers and children and the heavy scent of hot dogs take time to reach his senses, to be processed.

Eventually though, he comes back fully. One thing he can't process though, is what just happened. Him and Amarra. They kissed. And somehow that wasn't even close to being the weirdest thing that happened. Her explanation (if it could even be called that) of what happened with her and God, what their beef was and how she wanted bliss for all mankind had left Dean reeling. He needs to talk to someone, to help sort this out. He needs to talk to Sam. Dean reaches into his pocket for his phone and the motion triggers a memory from before his conversation with Amarra. It seems impossibly long ago. But sure enough, there it is. One missed call from Sam.

Sam is with Lucifer. He has never been more afraid in his life. He can feel his heart beating rapidly behind his ribs, like a bird banging desperately against a glass window, trying to get through, to get out. He can taste the bile rising in the back of his throat. He can tell that he's shivering, shaking, probably visibly so. Everything he'd ever tried to forget about the Cage, everything he'd put away so meticulously and tried to bury deep, deep in the ground, comes rushing back. All the memories are here again and they're so much worse now that they're not just his past, but also his future.

Lucifer is standing on the far end of the cage. He hasn't touched Sam yet since he revealed the truth about the visions. Even through his blind panic, Sam can feel shame. How could he have thought that God would seek him out? He's nothing, nobody. He's Lucifer's chewtoy. Why would God ever be interested in him? So dumb, so arrogant of him to think that he'd be chosen by God for a higher purpose. Of course it was just Lucifer. It was always just Lucifer.

Lucifer has his back turned to Sam, his shoulders are relaxed and he's humming quietly to himself. In the distance, Sam hears the clanking and clattering of chains. The sound startles an unbidden tear from his eye.

 **Chapter 1**

Dean kicks himself mentally for not having picked up the phone for Sam. The timestamp of the missed call tells him he was gone for over an hour. That's a lot of time during which his little brother could have gotten in trouble. He calls Sam back. The line beeps, and beeps. Eventually, it's picked up. Dean doesn't wait for Sam to say anything.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Sammy-boy can't come to the phone right now, Dean-o. He's just a teensy bit busy."

Dean doesn't have to ask who it is. He would recognize those sing-song tones anywhere. Fear and anger spike in his gut.

"Lucifer. You son of a bitch. You leave my brother the hell alone!"

"Heh. That's actually funny phrasing, Dean. Because you see, your brother and I are in Hell. And we are alone. And he is, in fact, a little bitch."

Dean resists the urge to scream, to vomit. Lucifer has his hands on Sam. God knows what he'll do to him. God knows what he has already done.

"Lucifer. Get away from him, or I swear I will-"

The devil cuts in before Dean gets to finish his threat.

"What, Dean? What are you going to do to me? You don't even know where we are. Even if you did, you wouldn't know how to get here. Even if you could get here, there would be no way to stop me. I mean I'm just being realistic here, bud."

Lucifer says that last sentence with mock-sympathy and Dean can just picture the evil smirk on his face. The mental image quickly fades though when he hears something in the background. A noise. A strangled noise of pain and fear. And even though the speaker on his phone is tinny and the reception is poor, Dean knows. It's Sam.

"Lucifer. Put Sam on the phone." Dean doesn't know why he thinks that Satan will oblige him, but he can't not ask. He needs to speak to his brother, needs to tell him to hold on, that Dean is coming to get him. To Dean's surpise, Lucifer doesn't just laugh off his request. In fact, he welcomes it.

"Sure thing, Dean. Don't worry though if his voice is a little hoarse. That's just from all the screaming." Dean's blood is boiling, he can hear his pulse beating against his eardrums.

He hears shuffling, probably Lucifer walking towards his little brother. The line goes quiet for a bit. Then, he hears his brother's voice.

"Dean." The word is packed with pain, with fear, with desperation.

"Sammy. Sam, I'm coming to get you, okay? I'm going to find you and I'm going to save you and you're going to be fine." Dean's right hand is white-knuckling his phone, his left is clutching at his hair. He needs to find Sam now, right now.

"Where are you, Sam? Do you know where you are?"

"Hell. N-not sure where. Help me Dean, please. Please." Dean feels tears pooling in his eyes. The fear in Sam's voice (barely above a whisper) is palpable, it sends shards of pain through his chest.

"Sammy. You're going to be alright. I'm coming, I promise."

On other end, Sam says nothing. For a second, Dean thinks the line is dead.

Then he hears it: Sam's crying. Quiet, stuttering sobs make their way through the ether.

The sound abrubtly stops a few seconds later and Lucifer's voice returns.

"OMG, Dean. What'd you say to him? He's really upset! Don't worry though. I've got some stuff planned that'll make baby brother perk right up. Gotta go. Bye now!"

The line goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam can't move. This new cage doesn't have all the chains and meathooks that the old one had, but Lucifer does have his powers of telekinesis. He's keeping Sam pinned against the bars using that force as he used his trusty, rusty little razor to very carefully, almost gently, make neat rows of cuts up and down Sam's torso. They're painful but shallow and Sam knows that this isn't even half of what's to come. Lucifer had ordered Sam to take his shirts off just a few moments after Sam had gotten into the cage and Sam, out of fear, had obeyed. Lucifer hadn't taken out the blade right away, choosing instead to take a step back and assess Sam's body.

"You've lost weight", he'd noted, almost sounding concerned.

Lucifer had come closed then, and laid a hand on Sam's cheek. Sam had jolted back, or tried, but felt Lucifer's powers holding him in place. Lucifer's hand traces down Sam's face to his bare neck and then travels down to land on his anti-posession tattoo, finger running over the intricate pattern.

"Pretty, this. Too bad it won't work on an angel. You're going to be mine again soon, Sammy."

Sam's neckhair stands on end. He's trembling, tears pooling in his eyes again. Lucifer leans in, close enough that his lips are brushing Sam's ear.

"In more ways than one, bunk buddy."

Sam shivers violently, his eyes clenching shut, his throat working. Lucifer leans back and continues slicing casual lines into Sam's chest. Sam thinks of Dean, of the phone call, and hopes (prays?) for his brother to come.

Dean, meanwhile, is driving, speeding frantically back to the bunker. He's calling Cas with one hand, clutching the wheel with the other. On the third try, the angel picks up.

"Dean. What's the matter?"

"Cas, I need your help. Sam- Sam is in Hell. With Lucifer. I need you to help me get him. Please."

"Sam is with Lucifer? Dean, how did this happen?" Castiel sounds shocked.

"I'm not sure. Crowley and that bitch Rowena must've taken him to Lucifer and he's grabbed him somehow."

"You mean you weren't there? What happened?"

"I- I got sidetracked. Look, it's a long story but the gist is that I need you to help me find him. We're gonna start by summoning Crowley and getting him to take us to Sam. I need you to grab the stuff for the ritual. It should all be in storage. I'll be there in half an hour."

Dean hangs up before Castiel can ask him more questions that make him want to implode with guilt. But he knows the angel is right. He should have been there to stop this from happening. But no, he was making out with Amarra and listening to her ramblings. If he'd have picked up, Sam wouldn't be in Hell with the asshole that tortured him for centuries.

"FUCK!", Dean all but growls it and angrily throws his cellphone to the side.

It bounces of off the window and lands harmlessly in the passenger seat. Sam's seat. Dean pushes the pedal to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean pulls up the bunker, jumps out of the car, grabs his duffel from the trunk and practically sprints to the front door. He goes straight to basement where he finds Cas, who's kneeling, almost done drawing a summoning symbol on the floor in chalk. There's a pile of ingredients for a spell on the table.

Castiel looks up when Dean comes in, his eyes brimming with concern, but finishes the the sigil before getting up and speaking.

"Dean. I found everything we need for the summoning. But what happened, how did-"

"That's not important right now, Cas!", Dean says angrily, cutting the angel off.

"What's important is that we summon the only bastard that knows where Sam is."

Dean tosses some herbs and bones into a bowl, strikes a match and sets the whole thing on fire. A strange smell fills the damp basement air and soon enough Crowley appears, a startled look on his face.

"Dean, I-"

Dean's in his face in a flash, grabbing his collar and pressing the demon killing knife to Crowley's throat, bristling.

"What, you didn't expect me to call? You left Sam in there with Lucifer? You were supposed to keep him safe!"

Crowley winces and looks honest-to-goodness guilty. Dean doesn't care.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You screwed my brother over and you're gonna pay for that big time, but right now I need you. You're going to take me to him. And your bitch mother is going to come as well."

Crowley swallows compulsively, looks away.

"I'll take you to your brother. But mother... She's in the wind. She- The warding failed, Dean. I honestly didn't mean for it to happen. But she might have. She didn't seem shocked at any of it in the least."

"I don't care. Take me to Sam."

From the corner, Cas pipes up.

"What do you want me to do, Dean?"

"I need you to come with us. I'm gonna need all the help I can get to get Sam out once we get there."

Cas nods, a determined look on his face. Dean lets Crowley go, who steps away, rubbing his throat.

"I'll take you to where your brother is. But Dean, the warding is gone. How are you planning on saving your brother?"

Dean takes a deep breath before he answers, steeling himself.

"I've got an angel, I've got the King of Hell and I'm bringing an arsenal. We'll figure it out."

"That's all very good, stiff upperlip talk, Dean. But don't you think we need a bit more of a plan? I mean, this is the bloody Prince of Darkness we're talking about." Crowley looks at Dean, genuine worry on his face. At the mention of 'Darkness', Dean involuntarily flinches. He hopes that the demon nor the angel notice.

"Yeah, it is him. And Sam's in there having God knows what done to him. I'm not sitting here twiddling my thumbs coming up with some strategy while Sam's in there with the devil. So we go in guns blazing and we go in right now."

Dean can tell that by the look on Crowley's face that he knows the conversation is over.

"I'm going to grab every weapon we have that might work on him. Cas, can you keep an eye on Crowley?"

Another nod from Cas and Dean is off to the weapons' room, to get everything from holy oil grenades to his ever-growing collection of angel blades. He shakes off any concern that Crowley might be right about needing a plan as he tosses item after item into his duffel, not forgetting to grab one, specific gun.

.xxx.

Lucifer is having the time of his life. He'd never, ever expected to see Sam Winchester again. For all his talk of being made for eachother, he sure did think that his favority puppet was gone forever the day his soul was yanked from the Cage. But here he was again, delightful as ever. Although, things were different from the first time around.

When Sam had first fallen into the Cage with him, he'd been all steely-eyed determination. He didn't scream for a long, long time. He flinched and choked and cringed and swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut but he didn't scream. Until he did.

And even then, Sam didn't cry. He'd scream, sure. And he'd keen and whine and curse at Lucifer but there were no tears.

It wasn't until Lucifer made it impossible for Sam to scream (severed vocal cords- messy, but oh so useful: the noise got bothersome after a while) or close his eyes (little meat hooks in the eyelids: very effective) or to flinch away (iron restraints plus telekinesis equals very little movement on Sam's part) that he was finally able to get that reaction out of him.

Also, the whole "wearing Dean's face while torturing him-thing" may have helped.

So then Sam cried. And after that it wasn't long until he begged. Begged for freedom, for his brother, for mercy. It had been the sweetest sound, not least because it had been such a challenge.

Not this time around though. Within minutes of stepping into this new cage, Sam had had tears on his face. And now, a few hours in, there had already been screaming. After only a few dozen shallow cuts and three yanked out finger nails. Okay, granted, also a broken wrist. Maybe a dislocated shoulder. Fine, a fractured ankle. Perhaps some remarks pertaining to Sam's utter weakness and the hopelessness of his situation. But still.

Sam had gone soft. Lucifer isn't sure what had happened to his once powerful vessel, but the boy wasn't the same. Lucifer supposed he might have had something to do with that: he sure did do a number on his roomie back in the day. But he also sensed something else in Sam. A depletion. Lucifer smells the sickly scent of a past serious illness, as well as traces of angelic grace on Sam's body. He bristles at the thought of one of his unworthy brothers possessing Sam. Taking what is his. And then there is the lack of demon blood in Sam's system. That would be a problem. Lucifer couldn't possibly possess Sam in the state he is in now. Not for long at least. Poor thing would burst at the seams. But that is of a later concern. For now, Lucifer still needs Sam's, quote unquote, consent. Also, he really needs to hear some begging.

.xxx.

Sam is huddled in the corner across the cage, his back pushed into the bars and his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes are focused on Lucifer, who seems to be lost in thought for the moment. Sam's left hand is gingerly holding his right wrist. The bone in there is shattered, he notes with an odd sense of detachment. Sam's teeth are rattling in his skull, he's shaking so hard. He isn't sure if that's due to the unnatural cold Lucifer exudes or from pure panic. If he's honest, it could be either. Sam doesn't panic easily and he's been held captive more times than he can count. But this isn't Cole or some ghoul or vampire. This is Lucifer. This is Lucifer with whom he was locked up for centuries and who stripped him of everything he ever was. Who broke him down so completely that it literally drove him insane. Sam is enveloped in complete terror.

Lucifer moves towards him suddenly and Sam startles, pressing even further into the bars, wishing they would swallow him up.

"Aw, Sam. You're terrified, aren't you. Poor baby. This could all be over right now, if you just said yes. So how about it? Say yes for Luci?" Lucifer smiles down at him, his eyes glinting in the cage's dim light.

Sam closes his eyes, takes a deep, shuddering breath. Spits out one word through gritted teeth:

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Castiel is in the bunker's basement preparing for a trip to Hell and keeping an eye on its King. It turns out, Crowley can be quite efficient when he wants to be. By the time Dean returns to the basement with his arsenal, Crowley tells them he can open up a portal into Hell and they are ready to go. Although, Castiel isn't sure he is. After all, he is still an angel. The though of going into the far reaches of Hell does more than just unnerve him. Going to visit Lucifer... That does too. But then again, he needs to do this. For Sam.

So Castiel flies Dean, Crowley and himself to the forest where the demon tells him they need to go. After that, there's a spell and a few flashes of lightning and then they're in. In feels the fear and horror of a million damned souls swirling in the air around them. For a moment, he's overwhelmed by it, unable to make anything out. Then, suddenly, he senses a soul that feels unlike any other. A soul he would know anywhere. A soul in dreadful distress.

"Sam's this way." Castiel says it as the same exact moment as Crowley and they are both pointing in the same direction. Dean looks at them, confused, for a split second, before taking off running down the path they're motioning toward. Castiel follows and, he notes, so does Crowley.

Dean really, really hasn't thought this through. He knows that. Instead of worrying about it, he takes out a gun that he's been holding onto for a while now from his waistband. It's loaded with bullets that are engraved with angel banishing sigils. They are also hollowed out, filled with holy oil. Dean can only hope that they will weaken Lucifer for long enough that he can bust open the cage, grab Sam and get his little brother the hell out of here before the devil does any more damage to him. He's thinking Cas and Crowley can figure out how to slam the door shut on Lucifer in the meantime. If not, he figures he'll just toss all the holy oil grenades from his duffel at the evil bastard. How's that for a plan?

A chilling scream startles Dean from this train of thought and he runs even faster towards the sound of his brother's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam is in a world of pain. Lucifer is doing something he's done to Sam countless times before: focusing all his power on Sam's head and making it feel like it's about to explode into a million shards. So much pressure from all sides that Sam can't think or even see.

All he does is cry, treacherous tears streaming down his face as he clutches his head, having fallen down onto his knees a few seconds after Lucifer started in on him with this. Fuck, he used to be so much stronger. Used to be able to witstand this for hours, days. Now he's weak, weak, weak. He needs to get up. He needs to tell Lucifer to go screw himself. When he opens his mouth, all that comes out are pleas.

"Stop, stop, please. Please, Lucifer."

"Say yes, and I'll stop."

Sam hears Lucifer's voice, feels his hand on his shoulder, his nails digging into his skin.

"No. No, I-"

Sam is cut off by a fresh wave of agony when Lucifer's powers throw him face first into the cage's iron bars.

"Wrong answer, Sammy..."

If Lucifer says something else after that, Sam doesn't hear it over the sound of his skull being slammed into the bars over and over again.

It stops, after a bit. Sam slides down to the floor, leaning heavily against the bars. He feels dazed, probably has another concussion. He hurts. He wonders why Lucifer stopped already. He doesn't get much time to wonder this, however, because Lucifer is sliding down to sit next to him. Sam turns his face away from the devil, his neck screaming in protest and his vision swimming with pain. Sam spits out glob of blood. Must have bit his tongue or something. They haven't moved on to anything internal. Yet.

.xxx.

Lucifer tuts at the sight of Sam turning away from him. He sits down completely and slings an arm over the boy's trembling shoulders, gathering him close. He feels Sam stiffen, horrified by his touch. He should be offended, but then he's too busy being amused by the fact that Sam's not moving away from him. He's not using his powers right now: Sam could get up and go to the other side of the cage. But he doesn't: he he just sits there and turns his face and trembles. It seems like the poor thing is literally paralysed with fear.

"Sam. You're not getting out of here this time. Not until you let me possess you. You remember what it was like, don't you? We had such good times."

Next to him, Lucifer can feel Sam's heart start beating impossibly faster.

"You know, I don't mind this. You've been gone for a while and I've thought of a lot of fun new stuff to try in your absence. But you don't seem to like it nearly as much. So just- give up. You're going to do it eventually. Might as well do it now."

Sam is shaking is head, trying and failing to slow his breathing. Lucifer doesn't remove his arm from his shoulders, revelling in the way they're practically vibrating. His Sammy really is shaking apart already. Time to up the ante.

"Your brother's not coming, you know. I bet he's actually pretty glad you're gone. He doesn't need a weak little puppy like you. Look at you. You're a mess. You're useless. But when we're together, you're strong. You remember that, right?"

Sam shuts his eyes tightly, still not making any attempts to get up. Lucifer continues.

"Sam. This isn't our Cage. You can die here. Granted, I'll bring you back. But it'll still be unpleasant."

"Dean's coming."

Sam's voice is impossibly small, pinched, barely above a whisper. But there's a spark of defiance there, no matter how small.

Lucifer smiles to himself. Hope. Very necessary for torture.

He leans in close to Sam, cupping his cheek, making Sam tense up so much Lucifer thinks the boy might snap a few tendons soon. Stroking Sam's hair, he calmly tells Sam what he would do if old Saint Dean did show up.

"You know what, he actually might be dumb enough to come here. And then he'll get a ringside seat to our little show. I'll make him watch as I finally get you to say yes and then I'll possess you and make you gut big bro like a fish. So actually, I hope he comes. I pray he comes."

Lucifer is almost (but not quite, he is the Dark Prince after all) startled when he hears a gravelly voice say-

"Well, then your prayers have been answered."

Sam's eyes fly open as Lucifer turns to look over his shoulder. And who else should he lock eyes with than Dean Winchester, gun in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean knows he needs to move quickly. The second Lucifer turns toward him he shoots at him: once, twice, three times to the chest. Another bullet to the shoulder. Lucifer, predictably, doesn't die. But he falls backwards, stunned. Dean takes this moment to run to the cage. He looks for a door, a way to get in. There isn't one. In the cage, Sam is trying to get up, but struggling.

"Hold on Sammy!", Dean yells, as he searches frantically for a way to get to his brother. In the cage, Lucifer is already stirring. Suddenly, Cas is right next to Dean. He grabs two of the bars and bends them apart, just wide enough for Dean to get through. Dean squeezes past the bars and goes straight for his little brother, who still can't manage to stand up. Dean can tell Sammy is badly hurt: his face and his bare chest are covered in blood and his shoulder is, one again, mangled. Dean's heart clenches painfully for Sam as he fires yet another shot at Lucifer, who seems puzzled by the impact the bullets are having on him as he grunts in pain.

Finally, Dean reaches Sam.

"Sammy. It's okay. I'm here, you're getting out."

Dean reaches out and grabs Sam's hand, squatting down to put his brother's good arm over his shoulder. He stand back up, pulling Sam up with him. He notices sadly that his little brother is freezing cold and his teeth are chattering. Dean half drags, half carries Sam brother to the entrance Castiel has created and when he reaches it, he pushes Sam out first. Sam almost crashes to the floor, faceplanting on the hard rock, but Castiel reappears just in time to catch him by the biceps.

Sam lets out a pained sound as the way Cas is holding him puts strain on his dislocated shoulder, but Dean can't pay attention to that for now.

"Help me with him, we need to go!"

Dean and Cas make their way back to the path they came from, each holding one of Sam's arms to support him as the youngest Winchester limps painfully along with them.

.xxx.

Castiel can tell they're not progressing quickly enough. A glance over his shoulder tells him Lucifer is already back on his feet, making his way towards the damaged bars.

Aware he doesn't have his power of flight down here in the depths of Hell, Castiel knows that the best he can do is run. He grabs Sam and pulls him from Dean's grasp, using his angelic strength to take Sam into a fireman's carry as carefully as he possibly can.

Dean seems surprised, but they lock eyes and Dean nods. They run off, no longer slowed down by Sam's limp.

.xxx.

Crowley, meanwhile, is hastily drawing warding all around the cage, chanting a spell as he goes. Just as Lucifer reaches the bars, they bend back to their previous, unyielding form. A flash of blinding light follows and when Crowley's vision returns, Lucifer is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, everyone! I've been really busy at uni and I didn't have time to write. I truly apologize. This is the final chapter and epiloque, I hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7**

Sam is being held. He's been held and he's being carried. He's being held and carried and he can't move. It's that last thought that startles Sam back to full consciousness. He starts to struggle against the force holding him in place, against Lucifer. He can't, he won't-

"Sammy. It's okay."

That voice isn't Lucifer. It's Dean. But it can't be. Sam is in Hell. Dean isn't. Lies. Lucifer is lying. Sam continues to struggle but Lucifer won't let go of him. Sam notices that his breathing has begun to pick up, can hear blood rushing in his ears. He needs to get out, he needs to leave. He can't do this again. He struggles, thrashes desperately.

Sam feels two fingers being pressed to his forehead. Consciousness leaves him in a flash.

.xxx.

Dean sighs deeply. He looks down at the bed where Sam lies now, mercifully unconscious thanks to Cas' magic fingers. Dean runs a hand over his face, his heart breaking for his little brother. After Sam had freaked out and Cas had knocked him out, the angel had zapped them back to the Bunker. They'd carried Sam to his room and Dean had begun to take stock of his injuries. A splintered ankle, broken wrist, a litany of cuts across Sammy's chest. Bruises upon bruises and a dislocated shoulder, again. A concussion, Cas had helpfully contributed. Multiple oozing headwounds. All these injuries, and Dean knew that there had probably been more: Lucifer had healing powers, after all. As for Castiel's healing powers, they had been diminished by their time downstairs: Cas had tried to explain it but Dean had had little patience. He'd just told Cas to heal what he could.

So now, Sam lays on the bed with his concussion fixed, his ankle and wrist intact. The cuts are gone, as are the headwounds. Sam's shoulder is still damaged though, and some of the bruises remain, standing in stark contrast with the pallor of Sam's skin. Dean goes to his brother's duffel, laying on his desk. He takes out their first aid kit and removes a bottle of Vicodin. His brother is bound to need it later. Dean goes to the sink, fills a glass of water, sets both items on Sam's nightstand. Dean goes right back to feeling useless. He goes through his mental catalogue: what else can he do for Sammy? He's already changed his brother into his softest sweatpants and a clean white T-shirt, covered him up with three layers of warm, fluffy blankets. He's already asked Cas to go get Sam's favorite food and drinks. He's set Sam's shoulder, which, thankfully, his brother slept right through, and put an icepack on it. None of it, though, alleviates the sick feeling of guilt that's churning in Dean's gut. He did this. If he'd picked up his phone, Sam would be fine. Dean sits on the far end of Sam's bed, surveils the damage to his body once again and worries about the damage that lurks below the surface.

Dean's phone beeps and he mentally kicks himself for not turning it to silent. Sam sleept right on through it, though.

It's a text from Crowley: "The cat's back in the bag. You're welcome."

Dean sighs in relief, a bit of the tension draining from his body. Atleast he doesn't have to worry about Lucifer roaming the earth anymore. The devil's back in the Cage and he's never, ever going to hurt Sammy again.

.xxx.

 **Epilogue**

Sam wakes up slowly, his senses feeling dull, registering stimuli one by one. He's surrounded by softness. That can't be right. Nothing is soft in the Cage, except Sam's skin, his flesh as Lucifer explores them. Everything else is hard. And cold: an unearthly, sub-zero tempature. Temperature. It's not cold where Sam is, now. In fact, it's warm. Soft and warm. Sam is surrounded by softness and warmth and: there isn't much pain. Granted, there's some: his shoulder throbs, his head hurts. He can feel a tender spot on his back. But there's nothing acute about these aches. They're just... There. Sam moves his shoulder ever so slightly, testing his range of motion. Motion: Sam can move. There's no invisible force that's restricting him, hurting him, making him do things that he doesn't want to, commanding him to-

"Sammy?"

A familiar, gruff-yet-gentle voice cuts through Sam's racing train of thoughts, momentarily chasing off remembered horrors. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know to whom it belongs. Sam opens his eyes anyway. Dean is there.

The end.


End file.
